


A Dragon's Question

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [21]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Grima wonders about his Summoner and she doesn't exactly help matters.For SF's Write Your Butt Off.





	A Dragon's Question

There are few backstories as...hmm I wouldn't say tragic...violent perhaps, or dangerous...or as...now what was the word my Summoner used again?

 

Ugh.  It matters little.  There are few stories matching mine I would like to think.  What would a worm like her know about me? And why is she so determined to help me?  Does she not know the danger she courts with each moment she decides to pester me?

 

I am the literal Fell Dragon Grima.

 

So why…?

 

Why should a worm like her spend so much time around... _ me _ ?  I wonder if the whispers I've heard are right and the Summoner is truly so unsound of mind that she dares to court such danger as me...

 

Surely it can't be because I am  _ who _ I am, even if those other foolish worms occasionally mistake me for the vessel- they still know to avoid me and to my relief don't pester me too much.  I am fine without their company, especially those wretched Children of Naga. I only tolerate the one who calls herself “Marth” since my Summoner doesn't force me to be near that wretched Child of Naga more than necessary, though her position has since been taken up by a Morgan to my relief.  Perhaps that was the summoner's doing.

 

That worm is a true enigma in all sense of the word and perhaps crazy isn't even close to describing the summoner.  She was...delighted to have summoned me here. Yet I cannot figure out her motives. What is it that her heart truly desires?  I have asked her and she said, "Peace for Askr and an end to the conflict." yet I was certain that was false. No human is that selfless.

 

I am confused.

 

Why does she look at me with understanding and not pity I see from most other summoners?  And why is she so determined to ‘help’ me? And  _ why must she pester me so _ ?  What is it about me that fascinates her so much?  I asked her before and she waved it off and said, "I just wanted to give you some company.  It must be lonely being by yourself all of time, I of all people should know  _ that _ ." as if I could ever get lonely.

 

The nerve!

 

I am the Wings of Despair, the Breath of Ruin!

 

I am not some common worm that needs or wants company!

 

Yet my Summoner insists on it.  I suppose I can humour her. Anything to spare me her pestering me like she seems to do- I barely get to be alone.  Almost as she feels that closeness of her will change me. Yet most confusing of all is that she says little. Perhaps she seeks my company to escape the other worms.  They don't dare come near her whenever she is near me...

 

I do not have answers to my questions and I fear she is no different than other summoners and all of these worms that surround me.

 

She apologised again today.  My summoner was bouncing from foot to foot and blaming herself for my current state of injury.  A mere worm fretting over me is...not something I am used to, certainly unlike most I have seen.  Most I am able to tell she said some gibberish about wrong placement as if somehow she was to blame.  I am sure she shouldn't be so horrifically pained by the mere thought of her units getting harmed. What else are we but tools to use as she sees fit?  Is that not our purpose in this world?

 

Yet she confuses me.  She hates seeing those who she summoned getting hurt.  I know...should know. How many worthless apologies has she stammered out to me blaming her own shortcomings rather than letting me point out the pure numbers?  How many meaningless...or are they more meaningful than I first assumed? Does my Summoner really…?

 

I must watch this...summoning process.  I will hopefully figure it out what it is she is doing.

 

So many copies of “heroes” I've already seen before.  She asks them to go to a waiting area for a time. Her hope consistently crushed, it would be delicious if not for how she simply uses more orbs and stubbornly holds to hope.  Sometimes surprise hits her face. Sometimes sadness.

 

Yet the same tone- monotone- asks them to head through the doors to the left.  Two others like me are asked to go there, and I seize my chance,

“What are you planing Summoner?” I demanded,

“Merges.” She replied, “It will make you stronger.”

I snorted, as she lead the way.  A strange book in her hands that she handled with care.  I had not seen this place before and she placed the book on a table.

 

“Now what?” I asked her.  She grinned, “Summoner?”

“A moment please Grima, you'll see~!”

Infuriating…

I watched her and saw what she had planned.  What was this… ‘merge allies’ she was getting up to?  I didn't have long to wait, "This power surpasses the gods, I will bring destruction."

She chuckles, "Only eight more to go." She said and I raised an eyebrow,

"Until what?" I asked her,

"Until you're even stronger." She declared with a grin, "Oh and while we're at it...here, a combat manuel." She informed me brightly, "There's some skills that might help you in battle."

 

I frowned.  Why was she investing in me?

 

~

 

I was surprised by the device I'd managed to get a look at over her shoulder.  A list of units she wanted to ten plus stared at me. Interesting. I watched as she recorded each of the heroes she wanted to...enhance I think she said.  I was surprised to see that she was making notes on how best to 'enhance' me. I frowned and tried to see what it said on the screen and couldn't make sense of the strange letters and numbers.  I guessed it said something about me having...aether but that was impossible...unless…

 

_ "Oh and while we're at it- here a combat manual.  There's some skills that might help you in battle." _

 

Did that book have something to do with it…?

 

I spoke, "I demand counsel this instant!" She jolted and turned to face me.  Dark rimmed glasses askew until she pushed them up her nose, her apparent surprise short lived.  I couldn't help but wonder how she could be so calm, even if my tone was less than...pleasant.

"Something the matter Grimmy?" She put her device down and I swore she seemed to be surprised that I was choosing to break the supposed silence between us both.  And she used  _ that _ name again.  Gods I hated it when she was...so...so...

"Explain how I managed to get aether." I said sharply and I swore I saw a soft smile on her face,

"The combat manual I gave you had it there." She explained, "And I was looking into some of the other summoners' builds.  One of them said aether was good for arena and helps you regain health allowing a healer to be a little less needed."

She made sense.  I supposed. "And this...build-"

"Oh we're not quite done yet.  We need an attack smoke manual and reposition or swap." She grinned, "Giving you flexibility and making nice debuffs as well."

I had to admit she was fairly smart...sometimes.  Now if she could stop calling me 'Grimmy'...

 

She wasn't the worst summoner I suppose.  She seemed to be investing in me for her own reasons.  I wasn't sure why but it seemed she had a point. I blinked as she scooped up the device and tapped the screen twice.  I frowned at the label.

 

_ Fallen Robin M. _

 

I tried to ignore it as she started talking about different set ups and skills.  The way she talked...it was more tactician than she gave herself credit for. Still I couldn't help but wonder how she could switch like that.  Yet the label troubled me.

 

I wasn't Robin.  I am Grima!

 

"Earth to Grimmy- you in there." Her voice was gentle and I frowned, "Seriously I still don't get why they didn't bother putting the right name down.  It's almost as bad as when people misspell mine." She rolled her eyes and I blinked,

"Who?" I asked and she said with about as much venom as a fly,

"Eye Ess." I frowned, and she shrugged, "The same idiots that made the Seven Deadly Camillas." I snorted.  I think I was at least understanding her humour. She wasn't as crazy as the others claimed her to be it seemed.

 

Maybe this was what humans called friendship?  Hard to tell as she seemed to pull the nickname from somewhere and as I thought on that she pat my head.

 

She…

 

Pat…

 

My…

 

Head…

 

**Does she not know what she is dealing with** ?!

 

Yet...I noticed she seemed content.  I surely could not…

 

I suppose I can tolerate it.  After all she doesn't seem to pull on the contract and I suppose being relatively free to do my own thing isn't that bad.  Especially if it's stomping worms. And I suppose the combat manuals she gives me are somewhat useful…

 

Bah.  I guess I'll figure out later how I feel.

 

~

I dared to ask her why she chose to invest so much into me.  Her words confuse me, even though they are sincere,

“You have potential to rise beyond what you think you should be and be someone you are instead of someone you're not.”

I don't understand...is she truly as crazy as the others think she is?  Or is there more to the Summoner than I can follow?


End file.
